The party boyfriend
by Mads Shawty
Summary: Nick only cares about alcohol but when he meets Miley she won't go out with him until he changes. He thinks that it will be easy but is the change easy enough? Will he ever get her? Miley's dad is policeman and would never accept him.Niley
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One… The stranger

All day the only thing that Nick had his mind on was his girlfriends party. He knew that there was gonna be alcohol. That was thing Nick cared about the most, his beer.

Nick was 6'3, he had chocolate colored eyes and curly chocolate hair. He was a guy any girl would die for. He could never get a decent girlfriend, because no decent girl would go out with him because he was an alcoholic. He had been to rehab once in his life and would have to go back if he didn't drop his act.

His girlfriend Selena was next to him. She was stroking his leg under the table. Selena was quite pretty, but was known as a typical slut. She always wore short skirts, high heeled shoes and low cut tops. She had gorgeous brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair, almost black. Selena herself, had also been to rehab. 2 times. One was for drinking and one was for drugs.

Two sat in the classroom bored as the teacher explained surds to them. These two had failed year 12 once. Selena was too busy eyeing the girl up in front, instead of listening to the teacher. The Girl in front was Miley Ray Stewart. She was an outcast because she always did her homework and never got into trouble. Selena was jealous of Miley because she was very beautiful. Miley had blue eyes and brown hair. Miley's only friends were Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato. Nick was thinking about the party still when the teacher asked him a question.

"Mr. Jonas what is the answer to this problem?" Mr. Frederickson asked, pointing to the problem.

"Beer." Nick blurted out, accidentally.

Miley was not facing him and turned to look at Demi and rolled her eyes. Miley knew he was probably going to another party tonight. Miley had never been to a party in her life and didn't want to. She had never tasted beer or wine because she thought it looked disgusting. Plus Miley was a strict Christian and had promised her family and God that she would stay pure. Miley was also a daddy's girl. Demi turned to look at Nick and Selena eyed Demi up to.

Demi had dyed her black a few days ago when the popular Joe Jonas broke up with her. Demi originally had brown hair. Demi's eyes were brown and she was pretty. Joe had called it quits with Demi after a party when he had an affair with another woman. Joe and Miley were good friends and Joe had told Miley that the only reason he called it quits with Demi was because it was out of guilt.

Miley also turned to look at Nick and suddenly felt bad for him. Nick was murmuring. Miley got his attention and mouthed the answer to him. Nick answered correctly and mouthed thanks. But she had already turned around.

After class Demi and Miley met up with Taylor. Taylor was looking over at Selena and rolling her eyes.

"She is the biggest slut I have ever seen in my life." Taylor said, tinkering her blue eyes.

Taylor was very pretty too. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that dazzled in the sunlight. Taylor was recently going out with Zac. He was best mates with Joe and liked Miley and Demi to. Just as they started to eat Selena and Nick walked over. Nick turned to Miley.

"You're the chic that gave me the answer right?" He asked, pointing towards Miley.

Miley looked up shyly and nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Too busy thinking about all that beer tonight." Nick said, walking away with Selena.

Miley rolled her eyes and got back to eating. At the end of the day Miley, Demi and Taylor said goodbye and Miley headed over to her dads car and got in.

"Hey bud, how was school?" Billy asked, his 17 year old daughter.

"Hi daddy. It was good I guess. How was work?" Miley answered, smiling.

"Work was good." Her dad answered, pulling out of the school's car park.

Miley caught sight of Selena and Nick making out against the wall and rolled her eyes. Billy looked to see what she was rolling her eyes out and moaned in disgust.

"I'm glad my daughter doesn't do that. It's horrid." He said, pulling out onto the main road.

Miley smiled.

When they arrived home Miley went up to her room. She tore the clothes off her body and hopped into the shower. She had it hotter than usual today. She moaned in joy as the hot water hit her back. After her shower she dried off and got dressed. Tonight Miley was on dinner un and decided to make her dads favorite. Lasagna.

By 7:00pm Miley was walking her dog when she caught sight of a teenage boy throwing up. As she got closer she recognized the figure. It was Nick he looked towards her.

"Help me please." He moaned, throwing up again. She sat him on the bench and told him not to move as she fetched him some black bitter coffee. When she had done and watched him drink it she left.

The next morning when Nick woke up on the bench he realized that he didn't have a headache and realized someone must have helped him. Whoever it was he owed them big time. Nick Jonas was determined to find this stranger


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Three – The Lie

All Nick could think of the next day was of this girl. It must have been a girl he told himself the touch was soft. He looked to Selena and wondered if she helped. No harm asking he thought.

"Hey Sel." He said, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Yes Nicky?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Last night I was drunk and some girl helped me out, I was wondering was it you because you are my girlfriend." He asked, nervously.

Selena thought about it for a minute and decided to lie. It's not like he's gonna see the girl again she thought.

"Of course, I helped you. You wouldn't listen to me so I couldn't take you home. Then my parents called and I had leave you." Selena answered, lying.

"Thanks." Nick said, as they carried on walking.

Miley was listening in to there conversation the whole time and looked down. Selena lied to her boyfriend and now Miley couldn't ask for her blanket back. She sighed as Demi walked up.

"Miles are you ok?" She asked, looking at her best friends sad expression.

"No. Last night I saw Nick drunk so I helped him and this morning Selena has lied to him saying that she helped him when I did and now I can't ask for my favorite blanket back because he thinks that its Selena's." Miley said, tearing up.

"That bitch." Demi said, hugging Miley. "Don't worry Miles he's gonna find out eventually."

"I hope so." Miley said, opening her locker.

She looked over to where Nick was with Selena. Right now Miley felt like storming over there and punching Selena's lights out. Demi put a hand on Miley's shoulder to calm her down and released when she saw Joe heading there way. Demi looked towards her locker as Joe came closer and opened it.

Joe was Nick's and Kevin's brother. Joe was in the collage part. He was 20, brown eyes and brown hair and was very cute. He loved Demi and felt awful about cheating on her, but wanted her back.

Joe stopped when he came to Demi.

"Demi can we please talk?" He asked, nervously.

Demi ignored him and got her books. Miley looked to her left and saw Nick heading towards his brother. Miley felt herself become weak at the knees and concentrated on getting her books out her locker. Nick stopped when he got to Joe and realized he was trying to get Demi back. Nick turned to look at Miley and studied her. She looked like the person that had helped in last night. But Selena had. He kept looking and Miley could feel his eyes burn through her skin and blushed. She turned to face him.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked, shutting her locker.

"Um…." Nick was embarrassed and had to think of something to say quickly, "Did you used to watch Tots TV?"

Miley went wide eyes and Demi and Joe started laughing. Soon Miley joined in and Nick realized how ridiculous he sounded and turned a deep shade of red. Selena walked up and saw everyone laughing and her yes started to narrow.

"What is so funny?" Selena asked, glaring at Miley.

As Miley saw Selena glare at her she stopped and became nervous again. Nick sort of felt bad for Miley, because of the way Selena was treating her. He felt the urge to defend her but wouldn't.

"I just said something dumb, so we were having a giggle about it." Nick said, looking at his girlfriend.

"Come on Nicky let's get out of here and leave the losers." Selena said, tugging Nick's arm.

Nick followed like a puppy. Joe watched there retreating figures.

"I'm sorry about bitch Selena. She's just jealous. You girls are prettier." Joe said, looking at Demi all the time.

Demi was trying her best to ignore him and Joe felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Demz." He said, walking off sadly.

Miley felt bad for Joe and turned to Demi.

"You were a bit harsh on him wouldn't you say." Miley said, walking to her class.

"I know but I don't wanna forgive a cheating ex." Demi said, walking by her side.

Miley looked down.

"He was drunk. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't mean to Demz." Miley said, opening the classroom door.

"I don't care Miles. He shouldn't have been drunk in the first place." Demi answered, in a bitchy tone.

Miley sighed.

With Nick, he couldn't get Miley's picture out of his face. He remembered from last night that the person that helped him had a fluffy shih-su cross Maltese dog. Selena didn't have a dog. Bitch he thought to himself about Selena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything, I` don`t own the Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus or anybody else. And I don`t own the story either.**

Chapter-3

The next day

Demi barges into the Cyrus home, goes to the kitchen and sees Tish

"Hey Mrs.C"

"Hello Demitria"

"Where`s Mil-"

Miley rushes into the room "I`m here!"

"biiiiii mom!" kisses her mom`s cheek "I love you!" pulls demi with her

"Bye girls be careful!"

"Kay mom"

When they get out of the house, and in to demi`s convertible

"Sooooo…."- demi

Miley looks at her "so wat?"

"So Are you going to hilary`s party Saturday?" demi says in a tone that says _DUH!_

"I don`t know dem" miley says unsure

"come on it`ll be fun!"

Miley looks at her hesitating

"_Nicky _will be there" looks at her teasingly

Miley looks at her best friend, sighs, gives in "F—"

"EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! THANK YOU SO MUCH MILES YOU'RE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER!" demi hugs miley tightly

"uh, d-demi, can't (gasps)breath(gasps)"

Demi lets go, "oops sorry, I`m just so exited"

Miley rolls her eyes, "yea, yea, yea, sure whatever"

"Shut up!"

Miley stays silent thinking about nick, until she got interrupted by demi`s loud scream.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"sorry mi, I just had to do that"

"why?"

"Cause…" turns up the radio and of course their song

"we r who we r" by:Ke$ha and starts singing along with it, with their hood off

Miley jumps off her seat and sings along with the radio, and dances along with the best of the music, with her eyes closed

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
And we've got hot-pants on enough  
And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace  
I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
_

_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!  
I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the s— we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)  
I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
Tonight we're going hard  
Just like the world is ours  
We're tearin' it apart  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
We're dancing like we're dumb  
Our bodies go numb  
We'll be forever young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!  
_

Miley opens her eyes to see the entire parking lot looking at her like she`s a goddess

"WHAT?"

"daaaaaaamn" miley looks at who said that and finds nick jonas checking her out

"PIG!" miley screamed back at him!

"I love you too babe!" nick screamed back at her, smirking

**Well I'll stop it there, I just wanna know how you guys think of this .**

**I wanna say thank you so much to my readers, I didn`t even know anybody was reading this **

**Dedications: ****xmileylovex****, ****Nileywriter101****, ****TheMsBrandy1****, ****NileyFreakk**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the right goes to their rightful owners**

**I got the inspiration for this chapter from my mom; she loves the song "Just the way you are" By: Bruno Mars**

Chapter-4

The girls get to music class

Teacher: okay class, today, since all the girls (looks at every single girl) are in love with the song "Just the Way you are" By: Bruno Mars, I will team you up in pairs and the boy has to sing the song to the girl. Or else

Boys: (looks at him)

Teacher: Or else you will not graduate from this class (smirks)

Jason: But sir? What if we have straight A`s in our report cards all year long? And we don`t sing to the girls, do we still get to graduate or not?

Teacher: Interesting question Jason, no, you will not graduate

Boys: (groans)

Girls: (scream) we love you Mr. Shue!

: Yea, yea, yea. My daughter loves that song and wants me to give that assignment to you guys so yea….

A random girl: TELL HER WE SAID THANK YOU!

: okay, Anyway, to the partners…. Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez and Taylor Laugtner, Taylor Swift and Jake Gylenhall…..etc. and lastly Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus.

Nick and Miley: WHAT?

Nick: (goes up to Mr. Shue) b-b-but sir, I can`t sing _that_ song to her (points to Miley)

: Well I`m very Sorry Mr. Jonas, but your with Ms. Cyrus now, it`s either that or you will not pass my class

Nick: (sighs) fine!

_**party boyfriend~ party boyfriend~ party boyfriend~ party boyfriend~**_

In English Class

: okay class, since all of you know that we need to put up a play as a part of your final grade, if you don`t participate, you don`t graduate

Miley and Nick: AGAIN?

Mrs. Gonzalez: Excuse me?

Miley: Sorry it`s just Mr. Shue told us the same thing. So yea

Mrs. Gonzalez: well mine will be different, but and I will be collaborating for this play. And no one can audition because I will pick who will be who.

This year`s play will be called It`s forbidden (I don`t know if this is an actual play but in my story it is) It is about a girl named Hannah Stewart, played by…(has the script in hand)

Selena: (stands up as if she will be Hannah)

Mrs. Gonzalez: (gives the papers to Miley) Ms. Miley Cyrus

Miley: WHAT?

Mrs. Gonzalez: yes Ms. Cyrus you_ will _be Hannah weather you like it or not... And Nate Grey will be played by… (Hands the script to Nick) Mr. Nick Jonas

Nick: WHAT?

Nick, Miley, Selena: ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Ms. Gonzalez: yes I am serious

Selena: B-b-but… Nick is _my _boyfriend, so I should play as Hannah

Ms. Gonzalez: I`m sorry Selena but Miley will play as Hannah and you will be playing as her ugly step sister

The class bursts in laughing

Selena: DID YOU JUST CALL ME _UGLY?_

Mrs. Gonzalez: Selena you`re not ugly it`s just that your attitude makes you ugly

**What will happen next?**

**Thx for Ur amazing reviews ****you guys are the best 3 **

**Oh, and I changed Miley`s last name to Cyrus instead of Stewart, cause her character in the play or whatever is gonna be Stewart **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything, all the characters and everything else belong to their rightful owner**

_**I was listening to before the storm while I was writing the play so yea**_

_**Guys I am so sorry for the previous chapter, the English teacher`s name was supposed to be Mrs. Gonzalez**_

Chapter-5

Selena: b-b-but I`m _hot, and sexy! _Anything but ugly

Miley: how about a slut? Whore? Bitch?

Selena: (not paying attention to Miley, cause she is too mad at Mrs. Gonzalez for calling her ugly) yea, yea, those too

The whole class laughs

Selena: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?

Miley: you just called yourself a slut, a whore, and a bitch (smirks at her)

Selena: No I didn`t

Miley: yes you did

Selena: oh yea, (smirks) prove it

Miley: how?

Selena: (looks at nick) _Nicky… _did I call myself a slut? (Looks at him seductively, bats her eyelashes)

Nick: yes

The whole class erupts in laughter

Mrs. Gonzalez: okay, class stop laughing, we still have (looks at the clock) 30 minutes left of class, so Nick, Miley come up here, and start practicing your lines.

Nick and Miley go on the front of the room.

Mrs. Gonzalez: Okay start on page 22

Miley: (flips her script to page 22 along with nick)

Mrs. Gonzalez: AAAND ACTION! **(when it`s in bold it means that they are doing the play)**

**Hannah: Nate, please, don`t do this**

**Nate: why shouldn`t I do this Hannah? Huh? **

**Hannah: (tears in her eyes) because I love you**

**Nate: (tears are also in his eyes) Hannah we can`t be together**

**Hannah: why not? Is it because of our schools? Our dads?**

**Nate: no, it`s not that Hannah**

**Hannah: then what Nate? Why can`t we together?**

**Nate: (fights back his tears, looks away) because I don`t love you anymore**

_**It starts raining**_

**Hannah: w-what? Nate, you don`t mean that, right? **

**Nate: (looks away can`t seem to fight the tears anymore, let it fall free down his perfect face) I`m sorry Hannah, (looks at her)**

**Hannah: (on the ground, crying) **

**Nate: (hates to see her cry, but has to do it for her own good) Good-bye Hannah (walks over to her, kisses her head) **

**Hannah: (still crying, sniffles) Bye, Nate.**

**Nate: (walks away, whispers) I love you, so much. **

Mrs. Gonzalez: AAAAAAAND CUT!

Miley: (gets off the ground, wipes the fake tears off her face)

Nick: (walks over to Mrs. Gonzalez, wipes off the fake tears)

Mrs. Gonzalez: well class, what`d you think?

Girls: (wipes their eyes)

Boys: (groan)

Mrs. Gonzalez: I`ll take it that the girls love it, and the boys hate it

Boys: YUP!

GIRLS: 100%!

**Now to be honest, I`m not really sure about this one, so please tell me what you think of it, that would be really helpful. And if you guys have an advice to make my writing better please tell me, don`t hold back.**

**I`m probably going to post one or two more chapters today, because I can't post anything while it`s a school day, so yea **

**Thank you **

**-Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

_**I changed a couple of things in the story, instead of Justin Bieber being Selena`s partner for the song thingy, it will be Taylor Lautner, and Taylor swift`s partner will be Jake Gylenhall**_

Chapter- 6

The bell rings

Mrs. Gonzalez: see you guys tomorrow. Nick, Miley, can I speak to you after class?

Miley: (finishes packing all her stuff, walks up to Mrs. Gonzalez`s desk along with Nick)

Miley: yes, Mrs. Gonzalez

Mrs. Gonzalez: I need both of you to practice your lines every day, please? Cause I want to start rehearsing, by the 28th (it`s the 15th)

Miley: okay (smiles at Mrs. Gonzalez fakely)

Nick: (sighs) fine, whatever. Is that all you need?

Mrs. Gonzalez: yes. Nicholas you better fix your attitude or else you will not get a good recommendation to collage from me.

Nick: (snaps at her) WHO SAID I WANT TO GO TO COLLEGE?

Mrs. Gonzalez: (a little taken back)

Miley: um, we`ll just...Uh we`ll just go (drags Nick with her)

Nick: (pulls his arm away from her) what the hell do you think you`re doing?

Miley: (sighs, stops walking, turns to look at him) saving your ass, what do you think?

Nick: (stops also, looks at her in the eyes) lookie here, Miss Goody-Too-Shoes, I don`t need anyone to save my ass, I can save it on my own

Miley: (looks into his eyes, and gets lost in them, can`t hear a word nick said)

**Miley`s P.O.V**

Wow, I never knew how beautiful Nick`s eyes were, they are like the color of chocolate. His eyes look so innocent, while he isn`t. And I just realized how hot nick looks when he`s mad. Wait, what? Did I just think that? Did I seriously call nick hot?EEEEWWWW! he`s ugly, _no he`s not,_ yuh-huh, _nuh-huh, _yuh-huh, _nuh-huh, _yuh-huh, _nuh-huh. _Oh great now I'm arguing with myself.

**Normal P.O.V **

Nick: (snaps his fingers in Miley's face) HELLO? YOU THERE?

Miley: (snaps back to reality) huh? What?

Nick: (chuckles to himself) you kinda spaced out for a minute

Miley: oh (blushes)

Nick (looks at her, thinks `wow, she looks beautiful, while she`s blushing, wait, what? Did I just call Mrs. Goody-too-shoes beautiful? Ugh what is wrong with me`)

The bell rings

Miley: OH SHIT! WERE LATE!

Nick: (chuckles again) relax.

Miley: (panicking) RELAX? RELAX? HOW CAN I _RELAX_ WHEN WERE LATE FOR CLASS? I`VE NEVER BEEN LATE TO CLASS BEFORE!

Nick: then we`re not gonna go to class

Miley: we`re gonna skip? (Says in a dumb way)

Nick: (says very slowly, like he`s talking to a baby) Yes. We .Are. Skipping

Miley: shut up, I`m not a baby

Nick: (laughs) come on, my car is this way. (walks to his car)

Miley: (follows him to his car)

Nick: (arrives at his car)

Miley: (trailing behind him, spots his car, her eyes grow wide) WOAH ARE YOU SEROUS? YOU OWN A VINTAGE MUSTANG COBRA (it`s nick`s car in real life)

Nick: (looks at her, surprised) yea, how`d you know?

Miley: Puh-lease. I live with 3 brothers, and no sisters. And they tell me different types of cars, ever since I was little, so yea I know.

Nick: you have 3 BROTHERS?

Miley: (nods her head)

Nick: so do I. what are their names?

Miley: Zach, Justin, Liam. Yours?

Nick: Kevin, Joe, and Frankie. (his eyes soften at the sound of his brothers)

Miley: (looks at him, and notices how his eyes softened) How old are they?

Nick: Kevin`s the oldest he`s 22, Joe who you already know is 20, and Frankie is 11. What about yours?

Miley: Zach is the same age as Kevin, Liam is the same age as Joe, and Justin is only 16.

**So that`s it **

**Hope you guys like it **

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

_**Chapter 7**_

Normal P.O.V

They get in the car and Nick starts driving

"So where to" Nick asked the brunette.

"I don`t know? Where do you think we should go?" Miley answered

Nick thinks for a second, snaps his fingers. "I know where we should go"

"Where" Miley asked curiously

"You`ll see" nick looked at her

Miley looks at Nick uncertainly. Nick chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"okay fine, you look like you have never got out of school before the dismissal bell even rang, not even for appointments"

Miley blushes and looks away.

Nick looks at her, pulls over a McDonalds parking lot "You`re kidding right?"

Miley looks at him

" you`ve never been out of school before the final bell rang?"

"nope"

"wow, you are the only person I know that ACTUALLY likes school"

"is that supposed to be a compliment"

"I don`t know it can be anything you want, babe" smirks at her

"DO NOT CALL ME BABE!" snaps at him

Nick looks a little taken back, "okay, okay, sorry geez"

Miley calms down "I`m sorry."

"it`s okay"

Nick pulls out of the parking lot and starts driving.

**10 minutes later **

"Are we there yet?" Miley whines

Nick sighs "almost"

Miley groans "you said that 5 minutes ago"

Nick sighed, clearly annoyed "listen, Miley, just be patient okay? We will get there"

Miley sighed impatiently

**2 minutes later**

"Okay we`re here" Nick declared

"FINALLY! About time" Miley exclaimed

Nick gets out of the car, and goes to the passenger`s side and opens the door for Miley.

"why, thank you, Nicholas" Miley knows that Nick hates it when people call him Nicholas.

Nick groans "Miley! It`s Nick…Nick! Not Nicholas. Okay?"

Miley rolls her eyes. Looks at the sight in front of her. And is star struck by it`s beauty. The lake looks so peaceful; the evergreen trees sway with the wind, and the sunset clearly visible from the view. The sunset illuminating the view making it more beautiful than it already is. Little did she know that Nick was staring at her

Miley breath gets caught in her throat. "wow, this place is beautiful. The lake is so calm. The sunset has to be the most beautiful thing I1 have ever seen in my entire life." Miley turns to Nick, just to see him staring at her. "Nick how-how`d you find this place?"

Nick shrugs "I was just taking a ride around town when I came across this lake. This is where I come whenever I need a place to think"

Miley spots a guitar by an oak tree, walks over to it "is this yours?"

Nick blushes, then looks down, embarrassed that _the_ Nick Jonas knows how to play a guitar. "yes"

Miley looks at him "play me something"

Nick looks at her "why?"

"Because I wanna hear you sing and play"

Nick rolls his eyes, but takes the guitar out of her hands, and sits down with his back to the tree

"okay, I just wrote this yesterday, so don`t laugh okay? "

Miley nods

Nick closes his eyes and begins to play

_If the heart is always searching,_  
_Can you ever find a home?_  
_I've been looking for that someone,_  
_I never make it on my own._  
_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_  
_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_  
_To be with you again_  
_I'm Gonna tell you that I love you,_  
_In the best way that I can._  
_I can't take a day without you here,_  
_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven._  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_  
_I can reach my tomorrow,_  
_I can hold my head up high,_  
_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_And tell me that you love me_  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When your right here by my side_

_When i hold you in my arms_  
_I know that its forever_  
_I just got to let you know_  
_i never wanna let you go_

_Cause When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me._  
_Everything's alright,_  
_When you're right here by my side._  
_When you look me in the eyes,_  
_I catch a glimpse of heaven_  
_I find my paradise,_  
_When you look me in the eyes_  
_Oh Yeah_  
_Oh Yeah_

_Nick opens his eyes to find Miley with tears streaming down her face. Thinks of the worst._

"you hate it don`t you?OH GREAT! the first person I play for hates it and will tell-" he was cut short by Miley placing her lips over his

Nick was a little taken back but kisses back

"I don`t like it—" Nick looks down a little disappointed "—I love it!"

Nick looks up, smiling "REALLY?"

Miley smiles back at Nick "yes really"

Nick looks at her, his breath got caught in his throat. Thinks `wow,, she`s so beautiful`

* * *

**I am so so so sorry that i didn`t update soon enough i got kinda distracted, so yea, again I am REALLY sorry**

**well that`s it, that`s the end of chapter 7**

**please review**

**dedications: heartvibe, XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about the delayed upload**

Chapter 8

"Nick?" Miley waves her hand in front of Nick`s face "Earth to Nick?" Nick snaps back to reality "huh? what?"

Miley giggles "you kinda blacked out on me" Nick look down, embarrassed "oh"

Nick changes the subject" Anyway, are you going to Hilary`s party Saturday?"

"Yea"

"Cool" Nick replied awkwardly "So what do you want to do?"

"I don`t know, um swim?"

" okay"

Nick take off his shirt, showing Miley his perfect 6-pack, well toned chest, and huge biceps. Miley stares at him, seeing his abs for the first time. Thinks `daaamn! That boy has a hot body`.

Nick catches Miley staring at him. Walks over to her and whispers in her seductively ear "like what you see?"

Miley was looking at Nick walking over to her. Looks down embarrassed. "No"

"yea right"

Miley rolls her eyes. Takes off her shirt and jeans. Leaving her in her bra and underwear.

Now it`s Nick`s turn to stare at her. Miley looks up at Nick and smirks at him. Mimics him "Like what you see?"

Nick smirks back at her "Fuck yes baby." Leans down, about to kiss her neck.

Miley wriggles away from Nick`s grasp. "IF YOU WANT ME COME CATCH ME!" Miley giggles

Nick rolls his chocolate orbs and runs after Miley. Being the school`s quarterback has it`s advantages **(if I didn`t tell you guys: Nick`s the school`s quarterback) **Quickly catches up to Miley, hugs her from behind and spins her around. Miley is laughing and yelling "NICK PUT ME DOWN!" Nick is laughing with her. And yells back "NEVER!"

"please?"

"nope!"

"what can I do for you to put me down?"

Nick sarcastically thinks" hmm…how about that kiss?"

Miley rolls her eyes "anything other than that"

Nick was about to say something else, but Miley interrupts him "Anything other than sex. Or any sexual activities"

Nick looks at her pouting "You`re a meanie"

Miley laughs at his ridiculous face.

"Fine Mr. pouty-pants, I'll just give you one little peck" Nick smiles at her answer

Miley kisses him. Nick deepens it. Miley deepens it more. Nick bites her bottom lip asking for entrance. Miley parts her lips letting him in. they start fighting for dominance.

**What do you think will happened next?**

**Please review I really want to know what you guys think of the story**

**I have a question for you guys: do you think this year would be Niley year?**

**Dedications: heartvibe, TheMsBrandy1 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything.**

**5 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER? You guys are the best readers EVER! Thank you so much ****it means a world to me **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Miley pulls away in shock. "Uhh."

Nick looks at her awkwardly. "soooo."

"Yup!"

"We should head back"

"Uh, yea..Lemme get the car"

For the remaining of the week neither Nick nor Miley talked to each other without thing getting awkward.

**At the party.**

Miley walks in with Demi and Taylor (the girls clothes are in my profile) (_**you guys are probably wondering why 3 of the most goodly-too-shoes girls in this entire story are wearing such slutty you will find out soon 33)**_

**The music stops, the spotlight hits the 3 best friends. and everybody turn their heads and looks at them. boys are staring and the girls are glaring**

Nick breaks the silence by wolf whistling "DAAAAAAMN CYRUS! come here and shake that ass for me"

Miley rolls her eyes. Selena speaks up, jealousy evident in her voice "trying to be one of us, aren`t we girls? Miley? Demi? Taylor?"

Miley , Demi, Taylor answers in unision "HELL NO BITCH! why would WE want to be one of" the girls look at Selena and her crew up and down"YOU?"

"Why not? i mean come on we`re hot and sexy" Selena informed them

Miley huffed "hot and sexy?" selena nods. miley continues "if you`re so `hot and sexy` then why would your BOYFRIEND want me to fuck him?" Miley smirks at Selena

Selena, for the first time in her life, have no comeback to Miley`s true statement. Miley`s smirk widen.

demi and Taylor smile at their best friend, to selena "BURN BITCH BURN!" high fives miley.

Nick clears his throat "MILEY HELLO?"

Miley rolls her blue eyes "Yes Nick?"

Nick repeats "COME HERE AND SHAKE THAT ASS FOR ME!"

Miley thinks of a plan and says "KK!"

Demi and Taylor look at their friend, shocked

miley looks at them, mouths "you`ll see"

Demi wispers to taylor "this ought to be good"

Taylor wispers back "got that right"

Miley walks over to Nick and sits on his already hard dick, wispers seductively in Nick`s ear" hey baby, i heard you want me"

Nick gulps "y-yea"

Miley still whispering seductively, answers "well i want you to know that i want you too" starts nibbling on Nick`s ear

Nick throws his head back in pleasure, moans.

Miley smirks, thinks `my plan is working`

Miley starts dry humping Nick

Nick groans in pain and pleasure.

Miley wispers "Nicky is you`re dick hurting you?"

Nick answers, hoarsely "yes, i need you now!"

Miley humps him one more time, gets up and laughs

"you really thought that i was gonna fuck you?" takes a picture of him in his position with his huge boner and his head thrown back.

"this is really gonna make the from page of the school newspaper" Miley laughs

Demi and Taylor laughs along with Miley. and walks outside to Miley`s red ferrari convertable.

* * *

**That`s the end of chapter 9. thanks for reading :) please review?**

**oh and i have writers block so i need you guys help. if you guys don`t mind tell me what you want to happend next**

**Dedications: TheMsBrandy1, heartvibe, XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEv, diannacyrus, tjpgradof09**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don`t own anything.  
You guys seriously are the best readers ever!  
I got 3 reviews in less than 24 hours! Thank you guys so much!  
Since you guys are so amazing I decided to post another chapter for you guys. I know I said I had writers block but this idea for this chapter just popped into my head. Hope you enjoy :)

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 10

**-With the girls in the car-**

Miley, Taylor and Demi are all laughing their ass off."Miley who knew that you were such a sex genius? "Demi asked her best friend. "Well I have a brother so I know all the flaws that every single boy has. What they like, what they hate, and what they LOVE!"

Demi and Taylor look at their best friend, a bit worried. "Miley what are you going to do to Nick?" Miley laughs "no need to worry girls. I`m just going to have a little fun with _Nicky_" Miley smirks.

Taylor replied worriedly "Miley why do you want to torture Nick?" Miley starts the ignition and backs out of Hilary`s driveway. Miley sighs "to tell you the truth…..I don`t know. I guess it`s because he broke many of our friends hearts?"

Taylor and Demi look at their best friend. Demi sighed "Miley that`s bullshit. You know that, that`s not the reason"

Miley ran a hand through her wavy locks. "Like I said I don`t really know the reason"

"Maybe Miley likes Nick" Taylor replied jokingly, then laughs. Demi laughed "oh Tay you`re so funny. Miley, OUR Miley likes Nick" Demi and Taylor were now practically purple from the lack of air. Miley laughs nervously "Yea, right. Like I would like a guy like Nick" Miley forced another laugh.

Taylor and Demi stopped laughing, and looked at their friend seriously "Miley Ray, do you have a crush on Nick?"

Miley thought `DO I like Nick?' and thankfully Miley arrived at her house and thinks `THANK YOU!` Miley rushes inside her home and up the stairs to her room. But much to her dismay (?) Taylor and Demi follow her upstairs and barges into her room. And repeats their question earlier "Miley Ray, I repeat Do you or Do you not like Nick?"

Miley sighed, knowing that she won`t get out of this one "I don`t know" Demi and Taylor sense something wrong with their best friend, and rushes to her side. "Mi, tell us what`s wrong. Is something bothering you?" Demi asked worriedly.

"No I`m fine" Miley half-lied.

"Miley we`re your best friends, you can trust us." Taylor added,

"Miley come on tell us, you`re scaring us" Demi told the blue-eyed beauty.

"I don`t know how I feel about Nick" Miley told them. "One minute I feel like all I want to do is be with him when I`m with him. Then the next thing I know I`m trying to humiliate him. Like 2 days ago, he took me to a lake and we kissed" Taylor and Demi gasped. Miley continued "and I don`t know it felt-"

Demi answered sadly to Miley`s unasked questions "Like you`re in heaven"

"Yeah" Miley answered "How do you know?"

Demi answered, sadly "Because that`s how I feel when I`m with Joe."

Miley realized what she did. "Oh my gosh, Demi I`m so sorry, I didn`t mean to bring up memories of you-know-who"

Demi smiled at her best friend "no worries, you didn`t know"

Miley looks at her "well still I`m sorry"

Demi laughed "Don`t sweat it"

Taylor jumped in "HOW ABOUT A SLEEPOVER?"

Miley and Demi look at their blonde friend "Really Taylor, Really?"

Taylor looks at them "WHAT? I want a sleepover" Demi agreed with Taylor

Miley looks at Demi and Taylor "sure, fine I`ll tell my mom"

Miley calls her mom

"Hello"

"Hey mom"

"Hey Miles, whatcha need?"

"Taylor and Demi were wondering if they could sleep over?"

"SURE!" if their parents say yes"

"THANKS MOM! I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie, bye"

"Bye"

Miley hangs up and looks at her friends "My mom said it was okay, but you have to tell your parents first"

Demi and Taylor say "DONE"

Miley`s shocked "Demi, Taylor did you tell your parents that you were sleeping over tonight"

Demi and Taylor answered "YUP!"

Demi spoke up "Miley sweetie we would`ve slept over whether you wanted us to or not."

Taylor high-fived Demi and said "TRUE DAT!"

Miley playfully rolled her eyes and said "I can`t believe I`m friends with you guys"

Demi and Taylor fakely gasped and said "Hurtful!"

Miley laughed and hugged her two best friends. "I love you guys"

Taylor and Demi chorused "We love you too!**"**

* * *

**I personally don`t like this chapter**

**please review...**

**Dedications: TheMsBrandy1, The heartvibe, XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEv**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything.**

**Can you guys tell me when I should change it to rated M**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

-During the sleepover-

Demi, Taylor and Miley are watching "A Walk To Remember".

Miley spoke up "LANDON! NEVER LEAVE JAMIE! YOU`RE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!"

Demi also spoke up. "why does Jamie have to have Leukemia?"

Taylor answered while sniffling "I don`t know"

-AT the end of the movie-

Miley wiped her eyes "So what do you girls want to do now?"

Demi`s face lit up and said "I KNOW!" Taylor and Miley look at her and said "WHAT?"

Demi thought her plan over again "We should prank call some people!"

Miley thought about it and smiles mischievously and said "SURE!"

Demi turned her head to look at Taylor and asked her "Tay? What about you, you wanna prank some people?"

Taylor enthusiastically said "SURE!"

The three girls formed a circle and discussed their plan.

Miley asked her best friends. "Are you girls ready?"

Taylor and Demi answered "HELL YEA BITCH!"

Miley smiled at them and said "Okay then, let`s go!"

Miley, Demi and Taylor took their phones out and called the boys.

-With Miley-

? picks up and said "Hello?"

"_Hey baby!" _Miley said, disguising her voice,

"Who is this?" the mystery person asked

"Who _do_ you think this is?" Miley bit her lip.

"Ummm, Miley?"

Miley pretends to cry "Why do you always think that this is Miley? Don't you know that, it hurts my feeling when you talk about her! It`s your girlfriend!"

"Oh h-hey Selena."

Miley bits her tongue to keep herself from laughing so hard "Hey _Nicky_ whacha doin`?"

Nick answered a bit nervously "Nothing much, you?"

Miley thought of something, and smirked "Oh nothing just giving…uh what`s his name again? Oh yea Taylor something he wanted from me"

Nick spoke up angrily "SELENA ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"Yea, why do you care?"

"Because you`re my girlfriend!"

"Soooooo?"

"Soo, WE`RE THROUGH!"

"Biiiiiiiiii"

Nick hangs up, and huffs, thinks to himself `about time I break up with that bitch"

While Miley looks at her phone and smirks...

-With Demi-

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe!" disguised her voice higher.

Joe angrily answered "Who the hell are you and why are you calling me?"

Demi quietly laughs "you know who I am and I`m only calling you to have _fun_"

Joe groans "just tell me who the fuck are you!"

* * *

**Will Demi tell Joe who she is or she`ll keep it a secret?  
What about Taylor? Who is she going to call?**

**Please review :) **

**Dedications: heartvibe, TheMsBrandy1, XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEv, fallingstar2008**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

_-With Demi on the phone- _

Demi teasingly said "Now it wouldn`t be as fun now would it?"

Joe groans again "you`re killing me here!"

Demi sarcastically gasps "Don`t! If you do then who am I going to want to wake up every morning to?" Then laughs

Joe loosened up at the sound of Demi`s laugh "I love your laugh" he said without thinking, then realizes what he said "Uh I-I m-mean uh"

Demi blushes then giggles "It`s okay, and thank you"

Joe breaths out a sigh of relief **(did that make any sense at all?) **

Demi thinks `no Demi you gotta be strong! He broke your heart! Don`t like him again!` Demi sighs softly "Uh Joe, I gotta go. Bye" Demi added softly

Joe seems confused "Uh okay, Bye" "bye"

Before Demi could hang up Joe spoke up "Uh…..Will I be able to talk to you again?"

At this Demi froze up and said "uh yea"

Joe smiled even though she can`t see him again "Bye"

Demi softly said "Bye Joe"

They hang up.

Demi sighs…Looks at her friends with tears in her eyes

Miley sees Demi and walks over to her, whispers "Sweetie, what`s wrong?" Demi tried to keep the tears from falling "N-Nothing"

Miley being Demi`s best friend knows Demi better than anybody else in the world, and can read her like a book. "Is it Joe?" Miley guessed

Demi nods, unable to hold her tears in anymore, she silently cries

_-With Taylor-_

Calls ?

? Picks up "Hello?"

"Hey Zac!"

Zac replied a bit nervously "H-Hey Tay! What`s up?"

Taylor didn`t notice the nervousness in Zac`s voice so she replied enthusiastically "Nothing much, just wanted to see how my boyfriend was doing!"

Zac still nervous "Uh I`m doing fine."

Taylor hears something in the background "Hey Zacky? What`s that in the background?"

Zac answers now more nervous than ever "Uh N-Nothing"

Taylor hears something in the lines of "Come on Zac, let`s go, our room`s ready and time to have fun. Just tell you`re girlfriend that she talk to you later"

Zac obeys and tells Taylor "Gotta Go Tay, bye"

Before Zac could hang up Taylor says "ZACHARY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" But it was too late, Zac already hung up.

Taylor closed her phone with tears in her eyes, sees Demi and Miley on the corner, Demi`s head on Miley`s shoulder.

_-With Demi and Miley-_

Taylor walks over to them with tears in her eyes.

Miley looks up and motions for her to sit on her other side. Taylor sits by Miley. So Demi is on her right, while Taylor is on her right. Both their heads on Miley`s shoulders, and silently crying.

Demi looks up and notices Taylor crying "Tay-Tay why are you crying?" Taylor also looks up and sniffles "Zac's cheating on me"

Miley and Demi flare up in anger. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY messes with their best friend`s heart!

Miley answers angrily "I`m going to KILL that boy!" Demi agrees with her. Miley and Demi were about to stand up but Taylor stops them and pulls them down. "Don`t please? I just need my best friends here with me."

Miley sighs and sits down next to her "what do you need, sweetie?"

Taylor looks at both of them and replies "I could really use a hug from you guys"

Miley and Demi feels bad for her and hugs her.

**

* * *

**

Well that`s chapter 12, I hope you like it.  
You`re reviews really make my day. Thank you so much :)

**Dedications:** **XoXoNiLeYXoXo4EvEr****, ****TheMsBrandy1****, ****diannacyrus**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

After a while the girls pull away from their hug. Taylor notices that Demi had tears in her chocolate colored eyes.

Taylor walked over by Demi`s side and asked "Demi-bear what`s wrong?"

Demi sniffled "I think I`m starting to like Joe again." Taylor sighed and hugged her along with Miley "It`s going to be okay sweetheart, we`ll be here with you" Miley joined in their hug and started to comfort Demi also. Demi shed a few more tears until she stopped.

Demi looked at her best friends and asked" What do I do now?" It was silent for a minute then Miley spoke up a little hesitantly "uh. You could wither do 1. Forget about Joe. 2. You can make him jealous 3. Don`t do anything or 4. Give in to your feelings, and forgive him. Who knows maybe he likes you back?"

Demi sighed and thought it over "I don`t know I think I`ll go with 3" Miley smiled a little "If that`s what you want then we`ll support you, Right Tay?" Taylor nodded "Yea of course you`re our best friend!"

**(I`m sorry for skipping there wasn`t anything interseting anyway) -On Monday-**

Miley, Demi, and Taylor walked into school and to their lockers. The girls went their separate ways. Miley saw that Nick was leaning in her locker, she walks up to him "Hey Nick, can you do me a favor and move a little please? I need to go to my locker"

Nic moved and is staring at her. Miley opened her locker and starts taking out her History, and Science books out. Feels that someone is looking at her, turns her head to see Nick looking at her, she feels uncomfortable "uh, Nick can you please stop staring at me like that? It`s creeping me out"

Nick snaps out of his trance and looks at her "Oh sorry." He said nervously he thinks `Why are you nervous? You`ve done this a million times`

Miley giggles and said "No biggie"

Nick replied nervously "Right. Um M-Miley can I ask you something?" Miley giggled again "aren`t you already asking me something?" Nick laughed nervously "Yea, um d-do you want to…um- to" Nick looked at Nick and said "Just spit it out already!"

Nick managed to find the courage to say "will you go on a date with me this Friday?" without stuttering.

Miley looks at him shocked, "um…I-I…don`t know what to say"

Nick looks at her a bit disappointed "oh um… right" turns around about to walk away.

Miley looks at Nick and before he could walk away she spoke up "Nick wait!" Nick turns around at the sound of his name "Yes" Miley answered "I didn`t even get to answer" Nick looks at her a bit flushed "right, so is it a yes?"

Miley smirks at him "What do you think?" Nick just smiles at her and said "I`ll pick you up at 7, kay?"

Miley answered "you got it." Nick was about to walk away again but Miley stopped him, AGAIN "Do you know where I live?"

Nick turned around smiled "yea, you're the chief`s daughter right?" Miley answered "yup!" Nick smirked at her "Then I know where you live" Nick turned around to leave, but not before turning back to Miley winking at her.

Miley pretends not see the wink and looks into her locker, blushing.

Taylor and Demi walk over to their best friend and Demi asked her "What was all that about?"

Miley just shrugged at her and said "Nothing"

Taylor looks at Miley`s flushed cheeks, and said "There`s more to it than" makes air quotations "Nothing"

Miley rolled her eyes at Taylor "Okay fine. He just asked me out okay? We`re going on a date this Friday"

Demi and Taylor gasped. Demi spoke up worriedly "You`re going on a date with Nick? On Friday?"

Miley looked at Demi"Yes. It's not that big of a deal. It`s just one date"

Demi sighed and spoke up "Let`s just hope it`s just one date. Nothing more" Miley looks at Demi a little confused "What do you mean?"

Demi sighed again "I mean he`s known for making girls feel special and then dumping them, and I don`t want you to fall for him, because I don`t want you to feel the same thing I felt when I fell for Joe, not that it`s bad, but the bad part was that I don`t want you to feel the way I felt when I found out that Joe cheated. I felt so heart broken, I felt like I wanted to die, like my entire life was crushed, like I had nothing worth living for" By now tears were in Demi`s eyes.

Taylor also looked at Miley with tears in her eyes "Demi`s right Miles. I hurts knowing that you`re in love with someone and find out that the cheated on you. We don`t want you to feel the pain that we felt when we found out. You`re just so, so pure of life, full of energy. And we don`t want some….boy ruining that for you"

Miley looks at her best friends, with tears in her eyes also "Don`t worry guys, it`s just one date. I`m not going to fall for him, and if I am then you will be the first people to know, okay?"

The three best friends hugged, with their heads bowed. Miley raised her head and said "I love you guys. You`re like the sisters I never had"

Demi and Taylor chorused with "I love you too. And we are sisters, forever and always!"

The bell rings and the 3 best friends pull away and walk to their advisement **(or homeroom)** they sit down at their seats.

Miley thought to herself "There`s no way in hell would I EVER, EVER fall in love with Nick Jonas" or so she thinks

**

* * *

**

What do you think will happened next?

**Well that`s it. Chapter 13, so sorry with the long wait, this week`s been so hectic for me. I had piles of homework, mostly math, I know that`s an inexcusable reason, and I`m really sorry. Friday I had to do homework also, then Saturday I spent the whole day with my best friend, then today we went to the movies, we saw Rango, and finally I had time to write this. I started writing this last week but didn`t have time to finish. Again I`m so so so so sorry! **

**Thank you so much to those amazing reviews**

**Dedications:** **TheMsBrandy1****, ****heartvibe**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**

**I couldn`t update last week cause it was my birthday on Friday, then on Saturday I went to the beach with my best friend Ella and we hung out after we came back, then on Sunday I had to go to church and then we had to go shopping for my little brother`s graduation and a skirt for me to use for a concert that my class is going to go to, then on Monday we went to the doctor`s and we had to wait for like 3 hours and I AM SO SORRY! **

**Here`s my treat for you guys, I promise to make my chapter a little longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

-With Selena-

Selena heard everything that Miley had said and scoffs, "_she`s_ going on a date with _my Nicky_?" She chuckles without humor "She`s gotta be kidding me, Nick would _never_ go on a date with her. She`s too…too pure, too innocent" Looks at her best friend Harper beside her "And I bet that he only wants to go on a date with her to get her in bed"

Harper sighs "Selena listen to me! You are the SELENA MARIE RUSSO; you can get _any_ boy you want at the snap of your fingers! Nick is just one boy, and for all we know he may not even like you back." Selena looks at her a little disappointed and shocked. But Harper added quickly "Not that I`m saying he doesn`t! I-I-I mean what`s there not to like about you? You`re beautiful, gorgeous, talented, an amazing friend and any boy would be lucky to have toy as their girlfriend. So don`t get all caught up again Nick, cause it will only ruin you`re life"

Selena looks at Harper a little annoyed "But I don`t want to be Beautiful, gorgeous, talented or an amazing friend!" She whines "I WANT TO BE HOT, SEXY, AMAZING IN BED, AND I WANT BOYS TO LOOK AT ME AND SAY `DAAAAAAAMN! I WANT TO TAP THAT GIRL`S ASS!"

Harper inwardly rolls her eyes at her best friend and thinks `here we go again!"

Selena keeps on whining about wanting boys to not notice her as a beautiful innocent girl (and trust me, Selena is the OPPOSITE of innocent), but a slutty prostitute who only wants sex from boys. She can pleasure them in anyway they want her to.

Harper looks at their other friend Taylor Laugtner, who is also Selena`s partner at their music class project.

Taylor looks back at her and sighs.

-With Nick at the night of him and Miley`s date-

Nick looks at his reflection for the 20th time, and sighs. Nick is wearing a plain white t-shirt, covered with a clack leather jacket, and he has a pair of dark skinny jeans, hanging low, so you can almost see his plaid boxers, he also has a pair of black converse. His hair is gelled, but also a bit tousled so he doesn`t look like he was trying to hard on his hair.

Starts pacing around in the floor "Come on Nick! Why are you so nervous about this date? IT`s just Miley!"

Kevin, Nick`s oldest brother, came up by his door and says "Maybe because she`s different from all the other girls you date.." Nick looks at him a little taken back

"And how would you know that?"

Kevin shrugged "Cause for these past few days, you seemed different, like yesterday, when I told you that me and Danii are getting married you were happy for us, you didn`t tell me that getting married is a big waste of time, and that it`s better to have girlfriends or fuck buddies instead of actually getting married."

Kevin paused. Nick had a flashback of the news yesterday

-Flashback-

Nick came home from school and into the living room, only to find everyone in the family is there. He sets down his black Jansport book bag on the floor, and looks at everyone confused. Then went to sit down in one of the couches.

Kevin clears his throat, trying to get everyone`s attention. "Okay, so everyone knows that Danii and I have been going out for 5 years now" he looks around the room, looking at his family`s faces. "And you guys know how much I love her" Kevin looks at his girlfriend, while his family nods their heads in confusion. "So we decided to get married"

Kevin looks around the room again, seeing their shocked faces.

Denise, the boys` mom, stood up along with her husband, Paul "W-w-what?"

Kevin went over to his mom "Mom, Danii and I are getting married!"

It took about a second for the family to process everything happening and their mom screamed in happiness "you and Danii are getting married?" She asked as if she thought it was just a dream.

Kevin nods and said "yes mom, we`re getting married"

Denise looks at her son and her soon-to-be daughter, with tears welling up in her eyes "I`m so proud of you guys"

Danii went over to Denise and hugged her. Denise cried in Danii`s shoulder in happiness. While Paul went over to Kevin to congratulate him.

Joe and Frankie seemed to finally process what was happening and also went over to Kevin to congratulate him.

After everyone congratulated them and hugged they pulled away, only to face Nick.

Kevin walks over to his youngest brother and put a hand on his shoulder "Nick I know you`re not a big fan of wedding, but can you please try to be happy for me?"

Nick looks at Kevin, and smiles "I know, and I`m happy for you" Kevin and the rest of the family looks at Nick like he`s an alien "I know I`m not a big fan of commitment, but since danii makes you so happy then I`m going to support you every step of the way"

Kevin looks at his brother with tears in his eyes and hugs him, he whispers "I don`t know who did this to you, but tell them I said thank you. For giving me my old brother back" This time Kevin couldn`t hold the tears in anymore so he lets them spill out.

-End of flashback-

Nick realizes that it was almost time to get to Miley`s, saying bye to Kevin on the way out the door, grabs his wallet and keys and rushes down the stairs, saying bye to the rest of his family. He gets out the door and gets into his black and white convertible vintage mustang cobra, with a 360 horsepower.

Nick drove to Miley`s house nervously, his hands are sweating, and his legs are shaking he wonders "why am I acting this way? I have asked a thousand girls in dates before! So what the difference now?" Oh boy! Only is he knew

-With Miley-

Miley is also pacing back and forth in her room. She never expected that going on a date with Nick would be this nerve-racking, sure she know she would be nervous but not this nervous.

Miley looks at her reflection in her mirror for the 50th time that night, to make sure that she looks presentable.

Miley is wearing short shorts, with a sleeveless clack shirt, and mid-thigh high 5in. boots. She was barely wearing any make up, just a light coat of mascara, back eyes shadow, and eyeliner, making her eyes really stick out **(?) **she`s wearing light blush on her cheeks, and a thin coat of clear lip gloss on her rosy red lips.

Miley was about to start pacing again, when Demi and Taylor stop her.

Demi grabs Miley by the wrist "You pace one more time, and you will wish you never paced in the first place"

Miley gulps nervously and looks at the annoyed glances her best friends were giving her. "I`m sorry, okay? It`s just that I`m really nervous. And I don`t know why…."Miley started babbling, but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door, making Miley`s heart race beat faster.

Demi looks at Taylor and says "Tay, can you come with me to get the door" Taylor nods in confusion and asked "Why?"

Demi answered in a _"DUH!"_ tone so that none of Miley`s brothers or dad gets there first! _DUH_!"

Taylor rolls her eyes at Demi and follows her down stairs.

They see that Justin already opened the door and is talking to Nick. Uh-oh

Demi and Taylor look at each other in panic, and rush towards them

* * *

what do you think`s going to happen next?  
Like it? Hate it? Love it?  
please review, i love reading about waht you guys think of my story

**Again I`m so sorry about the 2 weeks wait for this chapter, I promise to make the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**But I can`t say when cause I have FCAT on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and it`s a test on where we are going to be placed next year. **

**So Dedications:**

**fallingstar2008****, ****FirePrincess251****, ****nileyandmiambeliber**** (thank you so much for your tip I really need tips so I can know what my readers want, and thank you)****TheMsBrandy1****(thank you so much for your review your review really made my day )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Taylor and Demi rush downstairs and to the front door to where Justin and Nick were talking

-With Nick, when he arrived at Miley`s door-

Nick takes in a deep breath and knocks on the door nervously and looks down at his shoes. He patiently waits until someone opens the door. When someone opened the door, he looked up, expected to see Miley ready to go, but instead he saw a boy, around the age of 15-16, looking at him with pure hatred.

Nick clears his throat, uncomfortably "Um, H-hi, is Miley ready?"

The mysterious boy answered him "No, she`s still upstairs…you must be Nick?"

Nick looked at him nervously "yes, and you must be?"

Justin answered "Justin, I`m Miley`s little brother"

Nick gulped nervously **(A/N: Is it just me or do I keep putting the word nervously? Anyway, back to the story)** "Uh, H-Hi"

Justin looks at him, a little irritated "Lookie here, I have a couple rules when It comes to dating my sister"

Nick looks at him, and nods as in telling him to continue

Justin continues "Rule One: don`t even try to get her in bed. Rule two: have her home by 10. Rule Three: Don`t disrespect her. Rule Four: Don`t try to get her to do something she doesn`t want to do. And last but not least Rule Number Five: Break her heart, and I will surely break your face. If you break one of those rules, I will come and haunt you. Got it? Get it? Good!"

Nick nods in understanding,

Justin quickly adds "Not that I`m trying to get you to change your mind about my sister or anything. It`s just that I don`t want her to have a broken heart, you know? She`s my only sister, and I love her to death, I don`t want anything hurting her, cause it also hurts my family."

Nick nods in understanding again, "Don`t worry, I get you. And why would I change my mind about your sister if all you're doing is trying to protect her? It`s not everyday you see younger brothers threat their older sisters date, I mean I can`t really relate to you, cause I only have brothers, but I know what it feels like when you see your older siblings get heart broken. And I know that you don`t want Miley to get heart broken, so that`s why you told me those rules."

Justin smiles at Nick "You know for a bad boy, you`re really a deep person."

Nick smiles back "Thanks, I don`t hear those words every day, so might as well say thank you"

Justin laughed "you`re a cool guy Nick. Let`s just hope that you don`t break my sister`s heart."

Nick laughed also "I can`t promise you that. But if she doesn`t fall for me then I have no problem with her heart getting broken. But if she does fall for me then I may break her heart."

Justin looks at him a little confused "why are you telling me this?"

Nick sighed "Just to give you a heads up, so that you won`t yell at me for breaking Miley`s heart."

Then when Justin was about to reply, Demi and Taylor came downstairs and up to them

"Hey guys! Justin, go back to the living room and watch TV, and Nick, Miley will be right down in a minute" Demi says as she smiles fakely at Nick.

Justin went to the living room to watch his favorite show, Dude, what would happen?

Nick nods. Just then as if right on cue, Miley appears at the top of the stairs

Nick looks at her as she came down the stairs "You ready to go?"

Miley nods "yea, just a sec, JUSTIN! COME HERE!"

Justin came from the living room "yo!"

Miley rolls her eyes, and walks over to him, hugs him then kisses his forehead "Don`t stay up too late, `kay?"

Now it was Justin`s time to roll his eyes "yea, yea. I`m not a kid you know?"

Miley laughs "I know but you`re still my little brother and I love you"

Justin smiled at his big sister, his hazel eyes sparkling "I love you too, Smilerz"

Nick notices the way Justin`s eyes shine whenever Miley said `I love you`

Miley`s eyes also shine as she tells him she loves him again, and waves "I love you Jay, Bye!"

Justin waved back "Bye! Drive safely!"

Nick answered this time "We will bye!"

Miley and Nick got in Nick`s car and they drove off.

Miley looks at Nick "So where are we going?"

Nick looks back at her, then back at the road "I was thinking a movie, then a dinner"

Miley nods "Sounds good to me"

Nick nods. And they stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the movies

When they get there, Nick opens Miley`s door for here, and holds out his hand for her to take

Miley blushed and took his hand as he helped her out of her seat.

When they get inside Nick opened the door for her again, and for the second time that night, Miley Cyrus blushed because of Nick Jonas.

While they were in line, Nick turns to Miley "So what movie do you want to see?"

Miley looks at the movie options "Hmm, I wanna see…Insidious" **(A/N: my science teacher told me that she saw that movie and that it was the first time she ever screamed in a movie in her entire life, so it must be pretty scary…..I REALLY want to watch that movie, so can anybody tell me if it`s actually as scary as what my teacher says it is? Thank you *this was a long A/N*)**

Nick looks at Miley, a little surprised "Insidious?"

Miley laughs at Nick`s expression "You`re not scared are you?"

Nick scoffs "Puh-lease, Nick Jonas doesn`t get scared"

Miley smirks "Fine, then we`re watching that movie"

Nick smirks back at her "Fine, but don`t jump at me in the movie, because you`re scared"

Miley scoffs, and mimics him "Puh-lease, Miley Cyrus doesn`t get scared"

Nick thinks "We`ll see about that"

-When they get their tickets, and into the movie theater-

The lights dim and the movie starts. Nick and Miley are sitting next to each other.

When a really scary part came, Miley screamed, jumped to Nick`s lap and buries her head into his chest, makes Nick hold her hand, and hug her

Nick lightly laughs, hugs her tighter and whispers in her ear "Do you want to get out of here?"

Miley nods in fright, and goes outside with Nick, subconsciously still holding his hand

Nick realizes that they`re still holding hands and lets go of her hand.

Miley feels Nick pull his hand away and suddenly her hand feels empty

On the other hand, when Nick let go of Miley`s hand, he suddenly felt his heart break.

Little do these teenagers know that those simple movements can make them the happiest people on earth

* * *

**Yup! That`s the end of it! Thank you to boredom! If it wasn`t for it I would`ve been too lazy to update another chapter.**

**Oh! And before I forget the outfits they`re wearing can be found on my profile (just a heads up) **

**Review please, they make me smile **

**Dedications:** **Jobrodemimileyselena****, ****rawrlikeadinoxx**, **diannacyrus****, ****FirePrincess251**** (thank you), ****TheMsBrandy1**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a short time writer`s block. This is dedicated to all my readers who are still reviewing this story, even though I'm a really crappy uploader.**

**I love you guys**

* * *

-When they get to a restaurant-

Nick turns off the engine and gets out, opens Miley`s door for her, holds his hand out for her to take. Miley takes Nick`s hand and suddenly feels sparks, gasps quietly. Nick also felt the sparks and but doesn`t say anything.

Nick holds his hand out for Miley to take "Shall we?"

Miley nods and takes his hand "We shall"

They go inside the restaurant.

Nick, for the fourth **(I think? Sorry I lost count)** time that night, opens the door of the restaurant for Miley.

-They finished ordering and now they`re eating-

Nick looks up from his food "so Miley….We`ve known each other our entire lives. But at the same time we don`t really know each other. So tell me about yourself."

Miley looks up from her food also "What do you want to know?" "Um…..what`s your full name? Birthday? Favorite color? Movies? Books? Hobbies? What do you do for fun?"

Miley thought for a minute "Uh. Destiny Hope Cyrus but I changed it to Miley Ray Cyrus, because my dad used to call me Smiley so I changed it to Miley. November 23, 1992. uh Black and purple. Uh suspense, horror and romance." Nick looked at her eyebrows raised, and Miley blushed, and continues. "Romance and suspense. Play guitar, and write music. Guitar, music, TV, my iPod, computer." Then Miley took a breath "So now what about you?"

Nick clears his throat "okay... Nicholas Jerry Jonas. September 16, 1992. Black, blue, green and red. Action and horror. I don`t read any" Miley bit her lip trying to stop laughing. "Come on Nick you have AT LEAST read one book" Nick was about to speak up, but Miley interrupted him "And NO books that we read in class is allowed. It has to be a book YOU read on your own" Nick was about to speak up but then closed him mouth, which caused Miley to laugh louder. Nick rolls his eyes, and continues "I also play guitar, and sing .I play football, basketball, soccer, baseball, softball, and track."

"Cool"

Then after that they started asking each other questions and having the best time of their lives.

After dinner they were ready to pay for their food.

Miley was about to take her wallet out and pay, but Nick stopped her.

"What do you think you`re doing?"

"Uh, paying?" Miley was confused.

Nick laughed and shook his head "Not a chance. I asked you out I`m paying"

Before Miley could argue he already gave the waiter his credit card. Miley playfully pouted, and Nick couldn`t help but laugh at how cute she looked.

After they paid for their food they went out to Nick`s car and Nick helped Miley inside his car.

Nick turned the engine on and started driving away "So where are we going next?"

"it`s a surprise" Nick smiled to himself and started thinking about the place he was going to take her.

They arrive there and Nick went to Miley's side and opens her door for her.

Nick helps her get out of the car. "Sorry Miles but I gotta" holds up a blindfold

Miley slightly whimpers, which caused nick to laugh, Nick blindfolded.

"Nick I swear if I eat anything drink or do anything that I hate I will never EVER forgive you!" Miley threatened

Nick laughed again "Don`t worry I`m not going to do anything bad"

Miley calmed down "Okay"

Nick led her towards the mysterious place.

Miley suddenly feels something soft between her feet. Then she suddenly realizes "OH MY GOSH! WE`RE AT THE BEACH!"

Nick smiled and takes her somewhere else ,and takes off her blindfold to reveal a blanket and it is covered with rose petals that was in the shape of a heart.

Miley slowly turned around with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face.

Nick smiled and felt proud of himself that he, _**Nick **__**Jonas**_ made, _**Miley Cyrus**_, cry in happiness. "Do you like it?"

Miley wiped the tears with her hand, feeling embarrassed "Like it? No. Love it? YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

Nick led them towards the blanket and they sat down, watching the horizon.

Nick wrapped his arms around Miley`s shoulder, and feels butterflies in his stomach. Miley leans her head against his chest and feels her heart burst in happiness. Both Nick and Miley are trying to ignore the feelings, but it was hard to ignore.

Nick looks down at Miley and sees that she was starring at the horizon so peacefully. `Wow, she looks so beautiful` Nick thought. Nick sighs and runs his hand through his hair and thinks `what is wrong with me? I never called a girl beautiful before. I always called them hot or sexy`

Then Nick suddenly tenses, and Miley felt him tense up, looks up to him "Hey are you okay?"

Nick looks down and accidentally locks eyes with her, feels fireworks exploding in his entire body. He suddenly looks away, trying to forget that the fireworks even existed.

Nick clears his throat "I guess I should take you home?"

Miley nods in reply.

On the drive home they sat in silence. Not the awkward silence but in a comfortable silence.

Miley looks at Nick "hey do you mind if I turn on some music?"

Nick nods in approval "Sure". Miley turns on the radio and changes the channel and finds the right one.

Then all of a sudden the song E.T by: Katy Perry feat. Kanye West started playing

Miley`s eyes grew big "I LOVE THIS SONG!" and turns up the volume.

Nick chuckles and sings Kanye`s part (**Bold: Nick. Bold and **_**Italics: Miley**__)_

**I got a dirty mind I got filthy ways  
I'm tryna bathe my eyy in your milky way  
I'm a legend I'm irreverent I'll be reverend  
I'll be so faaaaa-ar up  
We dont give a fuuuh-uh-uck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They callin me an alien a big headed astronaut  
Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a lot**

**_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel_**

**_Your touch magnetizing_**  
**_Feels like I am floating_**  
**_Leaves my body glowing_**

**_They say be afraid_**  
**_You're not like the others_**  
**_Futuristic lover_**  
**_Different DNA_**  
**_They don't understand you_**

**_Your from a whole other world_**  
**_A different dimension_**  
**_You open my eyes_**  
**_And I'm ready to go_**  
**_Lead me into the light_**

**_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_**  
**_Infect me with your love and_**  
**_Fill me with your poison_**

**_Take me, ta-ta-take me_**  
**_Wanna be a victim_**  
**_Ready for abduction_**

**_Boy, you're an alien_**  
**_Your touch are foreign_**  
**_It's supernatural_**  
**_Extraterrestrial_**

**_Your so supersonic_**  
**_Wanna feel your powers_**  
**_Stun me with your lasers_**  
**_Your kiss is cosmic_**  
**_Every move is magic_**

**_Your from a whole other world_**  
**_A different dimension_**  
**_You open my eyes_**  
**_And I'm ready to go_**  
**_Lead me into the light_**

**_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_**  
**_Infect me with your love and_**  
**_Fill me with your poison_**

**_Take me, ta-ta-take me_**  
**_Wanna be a victim_**  
**_Ready for abduction_**

**_Boy, you're an alien_**  
**_Your touch are foreign_**  
**_It's supernatural_**  
**_Extraterrestrial_**

**I know a bar out in mars  
Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a prada space suit about the stars  
Getting stupid hah straight up out the jars  
Pockets on shrek, rockets on deck  
Tell me whats next? Alien sex.  
Imma disrobe you  
Then Imma probe you  
See I abducted you  
So I tell you what to do  
**

_**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**_  
_**Infect me with your love and**_  
_**Fill me with your poison**_

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me**_  
_**Wanna be a victim**_  
_**Ready for abduction**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch are foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Extraterrestrial**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

_**Boy, you're an alien**_  
_**Your touch are foreign**_  
_**It's supernatural**_  
_**Extraterrestrial**_

Miley and Nick finish the song just in time that they arrived in Miley`s house.

Nick walks Miley to her door. Miley turns around and faces Nick "Soo…."

Nick starts rocking his heels back and forth, nervously "sooo…um Miley, I was wondering do-do….."

Miley looks at Nick with a raised eyebrow asking him to continue.

Nick takes a deep breath `wow, Nick soooo smooth!` "Um I was wondering if you`d like to…" Nick stops nervously.

Miley patiently askes him "If I would lie to?"

Nick takes another deep breath and thinks 'this is it….it`s now or never Nick` After taking a hesitant breath "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN! What do you guys think will happen next?**

**Thanks to: ****TheMsBrandy1**** (soooo coolll!), ****fallingstar2008****, ****MnM16**** (thank you so much, it means a lot to me ), ****diannacyrus****, ****FirePrincess251****(I wish Justin was my brother also. And I wannna see the look on my brother`s face when he sees that movie so yea…I really appreciate your comment )**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything**

**I know you guys probably hate me for leaving it at that at the last chapter, and for the long wait**

**Here`s the next chapter. Hope you like it **

* * *

Miley looks at Nick with wide eyes. She didn`t see that question coming `or maybe you did` she heard a little voice in her head.

"Uh-Uh…."Miley stammers, and then she remembers what her friends told her, she forced herself to look in his eyes, and sees hopefulness, nervousness, and something else she couldn`t figure out.

Nick looks at her nervously and patiently waits for her answer, hoping she would say yes.

Miley sighs "Nick…I-"

Nick caught on that she would say no, looks down "Why?"

Miley sighed, she felt bad for him, even though she wasn`t supposed to. Maybe it was the way he looked really hurt that she said no to him

"Nick, I`m sorry but…."

"you like another guy, don`t you?" Nick asked the brunette. When Miley was about to answer Nick shot her another question "What does he have that I don`t have? Is he better looking than me? Does he treat you better than me? Tell me Miley….I just want a chance with you, and just tell me what you want me to do…I`ll change myself of that`s what it means to be with you. Miley, I've known you only for only a little more than a week **(I'm sorry I just don`t know how many days they`ve been hanging out so please bear with me…I`m trying to base it on the trailer so yea) **you make me feel alive and happy"

Miley sighed once more "Nick hear me out, `Kay?" Nick nods

"I`m really sorry Nick. Its not that I don`t like you, I just don`t want to be with someone who gets drunk every night and cheat on his girlfriends. I just don`t want to be that girl. I`m sorry Nick" Miley was about to turn around and go inside her house when Nick grabbed her wrist and spin her around. "Miley like I told you I am willing to change for you, if that`s what it takes to be with you"

Miley sighed "I`ll think about it, if you change to be a better man by Monday I`ll say yes. If you stay like this, then good-bye Nick"

Nick smiled a real smile and hugged her "Okay! Deal" Nick lets Miley into her house safely, then jumps into his car and races home

When Nick gets home, he went inside his house and races upstairs and into his room, where he puts his keys in his bedside table and then he screams "YES! SHE SAID YES!" Nick then danced in happiness. Nick was so happy and so busy dancing around his room that he didn`t notice his mom, dad, his brothers Kevin, Joe, and Frankie and his soon-to-be sister in law, Danielle were at his doorway, looking at him like they`re seeing his for the first time

Then when Nick turned to look at the doorway and sees his family there staring at him in surprise, he slowly calms down but the smile on his face never left.

He went up to them and hugged all of them, when he gets to his mom, he gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek and whispers "I love you, mom"

Denise was shocked but recovered, she looks at her don with tears in her eyes, hugs him back and cries on his shoulder "you`re back baby. My baby boy is back." She pulls away and takes Nick`s face in her hands "I love you too, Nicholas" Nick smiled.

Then Nick turned towards Joe "SHE SAID YES JOE!"

Joe was confused about who he was talking about "Who?"

Nick playfully rolls his hazel eyes "Miley…She told me that the only way she can be my girlfriend is if I change. And I am planning on changing"

Everyone gasped at Nick`s confession. Paul spoke up "you`re willing to...to be our old Nicholas to get a girl to be your girlfriend?" Paul was so shocked at his son, yet proud of him at the same time.

"Yes, dad…Miley isn`t just a girl… She`s the girl that made me realize that cheating on my girlfriends, drinking, and having sex is not what really makes me happy. It`s being my true self is what makes me happy, and I think it also make you guys happy." He looked over at their over excited faces

Danielle went over to her soon-to-be brother-in-law, and hugs him, and puts her head on his chest "We have to meet her"

Denise agreed with her "Yes, Nick Danii`s right, we want to meet the girl that gave us our old Nick back"

Nick nods "Okay mom, you`ll meet her soon. I promise"

The entire Jonas family went downstairs and into the living room, watched the football game, and chatted like a normal family. Like their family was like it used to be before Nick started ignoring them.

-with Miley-

Right after Nick left she went inside the dark living room, hoping her friends were asleep and almost up the stairs when all of a sudden the lights turned on, revealing her sleepy best friends `Damn!` She turned around to see her best friends look at her curiously.

Miley tries to think of a reason to not tell them about her date with Nick, "Uh, guys, I am really tired from my date with Nick, I don`t think I can tell you about it"

But Demi being Demi, looks at Taylor "Tay, get the coffee, monster, red bull, and candy." Taylor nods and goes into the Cyrus kitchen.

Miley thought 'Fuck! How do I get out of this one?' But before she could argue, Taylor came back with the stuff and Demi dragged her upstairs into her room, with Taylor following them both.

When they got to Miley`s room, "you guys! I need to change out of these clothes it`s so uncomfortable" Miley protested, she really doesn`t want to mention to them about what happened that night.

Demi and Taylor went to Miley`s over-sized closet, and picked out her pajamas.

"We`re giving you 5 minutes to change, if your not out by that time we`re coming inside" Demi demanded, in a tone that gets everyone to do what she tells them to do.

Miley came out 3 minutes later, and sits on her bed.

Demi and Taylor rushed over and looked at her curiously. Miley sighed for the billionth time that night, and started telling them what happened that night from when they were driving in his car on the way to the movies, up until the part where Nick asked her to be his girlfriend.

After Miley finished telling them what happened, she looked at her best friends waiting for their reaction.

* * *

**The end of chapter 17!**

**I`m sorry if there were any mistakes  
****Review please?  
oh and I`m cutting out the play part (sorry if you guys liked the play) but I'm thinking of keeping the song part, I'm not sure, if I change my mind I'll tell you guys**

**Q: do you guys want dirties in this story or not?**

**Okay now to my amazing reviewers!  
****TheMsBrandy1****, ****fallingstar2008****, nileylooover (great guess =D), ****FirePrincess251**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don`t own anything **

* * *

Right after Miley told Demi and Taylor what happened during her date with Nick, their eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, it seemed like they were in deep thought. Miley was a very inpatient person so she had to yell at them.

Demi and Taylor both snapped out of their deep thought, and faced Miley.

Demi was the first one to speak up. "Do you really think he will change for you?" Miley looks at her a bit offended. But Demi realizes her mistake, "I didn`t mean it like that, I just assumed that he`s Nick Jonas, he can get any girl he wants, and all the girls he`s been with are hotter than you, and all of them tried to change him but none of them succeeded—" Miley still looked offended

Taylor butted in "um, Demi, I think you should stop now, I think you`re making it worse"

Demi replayed her previous comment, looks at Miley "Sorry Mimi I didn`t mean it that way, it`s just that—"

AGAIN, Taylor butted in "Demi, you're my best friend, but pleeeeeease, don`t add anything to make it more worse for Miley"

Instead of arguing, Demi nodded.

Miley smiled a bit "So what do you guys think will happened Monday?"

Demi and Taylor spoke in unison "We don`t know"

Miley sighed "I guess we`ll just have to wait and see don`t we?"

Demi and Taylor nodded.

* * *

-On Monday-

Nick was by Miley`s locker, with roses in hand, he was very nervous.

Miley came in to the school and went straight to her locker, where she found Nick there with roses in hand and in deep thought, the scene made her smile, Miley walks over to Nick

"Hey there, Prince Charming"

Nick snapped out of his trance, and turned to look at her, his breath got caught in his throat.

Miley was wearing ripped jeans, and Elvis Costello shirt, and black converse. Her hair was up in a messy bun, yet she still appeared beautiful to him.

Miley noticed him staring at her, so she snaps her fingers in front of his face to help him come back to reality "Helloooo? Earth to Nick?"

Nick snapped out of his trance, for the second time that day. He breaths out in awe **(?)** "You look so beautiful"

Miley blushes, as if It was an instinct.

Nick smiles at this little action of hers.

Miley remembers what he told her on their date. "Do you promise to be a better man?"

Nick nods, in eagerness "So is it a yes or a no?"

Miley sighs, thinks about her decision, a part of her thinks that that she`s making a mistake, another part of her thinks she`s doing the right thing. So she went with what she thinks was what`s better for her, she went with her second option. She was going to say yes to Nick. She was going to be Nick`s girlfriend.

After long, agonizing minutes, Miley nods.

Nick`s face broke into a smile "Yes?"

Miley nods again "It`s a yes"

Nick smile grew even bigger, he picks up Miley and spins her around, then he sets her down, he hold her face in his hands, and looks deeply into her eyes "I promise you will not regret ever saying yes to me"

Miley mumbles "Let`s hope not" under her breath

* * *

-The Warning bell rang for them to go to class-

Nick and Miley got to class right on time for them to sit in their seats when the bell rang. **(I`m sorry if this line makes sense)**

Their teacher, Mr. Shue stood up and went over to the front of the class "Okay, boys you ready?"

The boys were confused, Mr. Shue laughed at their confusion. "if you guys don`t remember today you are going to sing the song Just the way you are, by:Bruno Mars to the girls. The boys groaned.

"if you don`t do it, then you get 5 O`s for the semester. And 5 0`s equal to 10 F`s, both you and your partner."

Everyone`s eyes bulged out of their sockets.

Miley whispered to Nick "We didn`t even practice that song" Miley was scared to get 10 F`s

Nick noticed how scared she was and placed his hand over hers, and whispers back "All you have to do is sit down and watch me at all times, okay? I`ll do the rest"

Miley sighs in relief "Wait, do you know the song?"

Nick sighs "Sadly, yes. I have a mom so she makes my dad sing it to her"

Miley feels a smile forming on her lips "Awww…That`s so sweet"

Nick also feels his lips form into a smile "Yea" then he looks directly at his teacher.

Mr. Shue continues to speak "Oh! And girl you also have to sing a song for the boys, it can be any song you know, weather it`s in you iPod or you want to sing it accapella **(sorry for the mistake, I don`t know how to spell that word)**, or even on an instrument"

Mr. Shue added "Oh and if either one of you want to sing another song, it`s going to an extra credit 5 A`s, if it`s both of you then you will get 10 extra credit A`s. So shall we get started?"

The entire class nods…Mr. Shue calls all the other pairs and now he`s going to call the last pair "Nick Jonas, Miley Cyrus you`re up!"

Nick and Miley stood up and into the front of the classroom, where Nick pulls out a chair for Miley and grabs an acoustic guitar, Miley sits down on the chair and Nick starts strumming on the guitar.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

After the song was finished, Nick and Miley switch places, so now Nick was in the chair and Miley`s on the guitar. Miley strums the guitar and stars singing.

_Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid _Looks at nick and smirks

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

When Miley finishes, Nick stood up and looks at Mr. Shue "Mr. Shue can I do the extra credit" Miley buts in "can I also?"

Mr. Shue looks at the clock and sees there`s still time left "Sure… go ahead, I really don`t feel like teaching so…."

Nick gets the guitar this time. **(I know I used this song already, but I just can`t help it! This song is so amazing! Oh and this is the original version, with Nick Jonas being a kid)**

_whuuuuooo yeeaaaahhh_

If the heart is always searching  
Can you ever find a home  
I've been looking for that someone  
I can't make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the  
place and lovin you  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting  
To become a better man  
Gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me the you love me  
Every things alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

Everyday I start to realize  
I can reach my tomorrow  
I can hold my head up high  
and it's all because youre by my side

When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everythings alright,  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes  
Tell me that you love me  
Every things alright,  
When your right here by my side  
And when you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes

whuuuuuuuoooooo.

Then he stood up again and so did Miley, and they switched places.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a soul  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long  
'Cause theres no guarentee  
That this life is easy_

Yeah

When my world is falling apart  
When theres no light to break up the dark  
Thats when I  
I..I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
Thats when I,  
I I look at you

When I look at you..  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know im not alone

Yeah

When my world is falling apart  
When theres no light to break up the dark  
Thats when I,  
I I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
Thats when I,  
I I look at you

You,appear just like a dream to me  
Just like cyledoscope colors  
That prove to me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know?  
Your beautiful

Yeah yeah..

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I cant find my way home anymore  
Thats when I,  
I, I look at you  
I, look at you

Yeah yeah..  
Oh oh..  
You appear just like a dream to me..

Then Nick stood up with Miley, and they looked at their classmates faces. Then everyone broke out in cheers.

This brought a smile in both teenagers' faces.

Mr. Shue got up from the seat he was sitting on, and shook their hands. "you know you both should perform for the school."

Miley and Nick`s eyes got wide.

* * *

**That`s it…..this happens to be the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my entire life…so I hope you like it **

**Q: should i have Demi, Taylor Joe or even Selena`s P.O.V in this story? or should i jus leave it to Nick kand Miley?**

**Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers:**

**nileyandmiambeliber****TheMsBrandy1****FirePrincess251****stupidwords**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys =D I'm back, who missed me?**

**Anyway here`s a new chapter BTW there`s going to be some new people, and I changed the plot around, and I still hope that you will still like it, there`s still going to be Niley, but I'm also adding more couples.**

**Okay let`s get started…..HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! LEGGOOO!**

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM FOR IMPORTANT STUFF…THANK YOU 3**

* * *

Miley and Nick looked at each other and said "We`ll think about it"

nodded and said "I understand

**-During their last period, which is hip-hop (Okay if there was anything I put as their last period it`s not their last period anymore, their new class now is hip-hop)-**

Nick and Miley went to their class, and sat down at the floor

Ms. Espanoza (their dance teacher) went to the front of the room, "okay class we have a new student today, and we are very thankful to have him here with us. Everybody please welcome out new student Vincent Castronovo, also guys don`t-" before Ms. Espanoza could finish, Maria, a girl that was her sister`s **(okay this is where I`m changing the plot a bit, Miley has a sister named Alex) **best friend, along with every single girl in the class.

"—do what the girls just did" Ms. Espanoza said.

The girls looked down in embaressment, "Sorry" they said

Miley and Nick looked at each other in confusion

Miley raised her hand "Um, Ms. Espanoza, who`s Vincent Castronovo?"

Then all of a sudden, Vincent Castronovo came in "actually I prefer Vinny, if that`s okay with you"

Miley nodded "Who are you, and why did the girls scream when Ms. Espanoza said you`re gonna be in this class?"

Vinny looked at her confused "You don`t know who I am?"

Miley shook her head no

Vinny sighed in relief,

Maria spoke up "he`s Vincent Castronovo, he was in Season 6 America`s Best Dance Crew, him and his crew are named The ICONic Boyz, and they`re from Englishtown, New Jersey."

Miley nodded, and realized something "Hey, you`re the dance crew that won second place, and was the youngest dance crew to be a part of ABDC"

Vinny nodded "Yep that`s us"

Miley looked at him confused "My friends Demi and Taylor are huge ICONiacz, that`s what you call your fans right?"

Vinny nodded "Tell them I said thank you for supporting us"

Miley nodded "I`ll tell them" she paused then realized something "If you live in New Jersey then what are you doing here in Cali?"

"We moved here"

Miley nodded again "And your dance crew?

"Oh they`re here with me"

The girls screamed again… Miley stood up aggravated "Please don`t tell me that you guys are going to scream, every time they or he says something that interests you"

The girls, but Maria rolled their eyes… Nicole, a girl that hates Miley "We can do whatever we want"

Miley also rolled her eyes "Well I don`t give shit if you scream or whatever just do not do it when I`m around"

Miley cursing caught Ms. Espanoza and the rest of the classes' attention "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Miley looked around the class confused "Say what?"

Nick chuckled "Smiles, none of them have heard you curse before so their shocked that Straight A`s, 4.0 GPA, all honor`s class, teacher`s pet—"Nick was cut short by his girlfriend "Yeah, yeah I get it"

Nick chuckled again "anyway, none of them think you have the guts to actually curse, since you`re too goody-too-shoes, Right guys?"

Everyone in the room nodded

Ms. Espanpoza looked at Miley "Don`t worry Miley, I`m not gonna get you in trouble, I`m not that kind of teacher" Miley smiled at her "thank you" Ms. Espanoza smiled back "no problem"

Ms. Espanoza turned to the rest of the class "Okay, Vinny teach us some moves"

Vinny went to the front of the class, and taught the class some moves

At the end of the day, Vinny was at the corner with every single girl, except for Miley, and Maria crowding him.

Miley noticed that Maria was looking at Vinny with a dreamy look in his face. Miley went up to her "Hey Maria"

Maria snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Miley "Oh hey Miles"

Miley cut to the chase "You like that Vinny kid don`t you?"

Maria looked down and said "Well yeah, but I don`t think that he`ll notice me since well he`s Vincent Castronovo for crying out loud"

Miley looked up and caught Vinny looking at Maria…

Miley looked to her left and found her boyfriend talking to one of his friends… Nick caught her eye, and she motioned him to come over…

Nick excused himself from his friend, Jake. And he went over to his girlfriend, Miley.

When he reached her, he greeted her with a kiss and said "hey, beautiful"

Miley blushed and looked down then she looked up again "hey"

Nick smiled at the sight of her blushing because of him "So what`s up?"

Miley looked at Maria, and said "excuse us" Maria nodded

Miley and Nick moved somewhere out of hear (is that how you say it? I don`t know)

Nick looked at Miley confused, and Miley started explaining things

"okay, you know that new kid Vinny" Nick nodded "Well Maria likes him and I think he likes her also" Nick caught on

"So you want me to talk to that Vinny kid and hang out with him, and ask him and then ask him if he likes her" Miley nodded "and what if he does?"

"Well we hook them up! DUHH!"

"And if he doesn`t?"

Miley scratched the back of her head "Well I really didn`t think about that yet"

Nick playfully rolled his eyes "typical Miley"

Miley smacked her boyfriend`s arm

"OWW!" Nick rubbed his arm

Now it was Miley`s turn to roll her eyes, then Miley dragged Nick over to Vinny, who is shockingly, alone, with no girls surrounding him.

Then when they got to where Vinny was "Hey" they smiled

Then Miley left Nick so he can talk to Vinny, and she goes over to Maria and they start talking about girl stuff.

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

Miley was by the front of the school waiting for her dad to pick her up, she was with Demi and Taylor, they were going to have a sleepover then Miley spots Maria "MARIA!" Miley yells

Maria turns around at the sound of her name

Miley looks at her friends "excuse me for a second" they nodded

Miley jogs over to Maria "HEEEY"

"Hey, what`s up?"

"Nothin` much…Hey my friends and I are gonna have a sleepover, and Alex would love if you came"

Maria thought about it, and nodded "Sure, I`d love that, just let me call my mom"

Maria went to call her mom, and a few minutes later, she came back "My mom said sure"

Miley smiled "YAY! LEGGOO!"

* * *

**so what do you guise think? PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!**

**Oh and I`m going to put their P.O.V`s also in the future chapters =)**

**Maria is one of my besties, and of course I`m Alex. And Vinny is an ICONic Boy just like I said at the top**

**And please follow my twitter: JonasICONiac**

**THANK YOU LOVIESSSS 3**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

* * *

**Dedications: **

**TheMsBrandy1-** Sorry, there were more people wanting to read the other`s P.O.V`s

**nileyandmiambeliber-** I promise to make it longer with all their P.O.V`s

**hope-** =) Thanks for reviewing 3

**FirePrincess251-** Thank you 3 and also thank you for reviewing on the other chapter =)

**stupidwords-** IKR! Niley forever 3 Thank you for the review

**MnM16-** Thank you so much 3 you don`t know how much that meant to me, I still hope you would like this chapter, even though I put new people in it

**Thank you so much for your reviews ****they made me smile**


End file.
